Un Nouvel An Pimenté !
by MorcubusRules
Summary: C'est le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Morcubus fête cela en organisant un banquet en son nom, dans son château, mais Esma, Brandi et Yuki se sont échappées de leur prison ! Elles vont tenter à tout prix d'empêcher le déroulement de cette fête. Note: C'est encore une suite de ma série de mini-fanfic's, la dernière étant "Pas facile de flirter !". Je ne possède pas la franchise MySims.


C'était le 31 Décembre, la veille du premier jour de l'année. Morcubus  
souhaitait célébrer ce jour en organisant une fête en son nom, la Morcufête.  
Angel serait la reine de la soirée. Tous les préparatifs étaient exécutés, mais la  
fête n'allait pas tarder à être interrompue : Esma, Brandi et Yuki se sont  
(encore) échappées ! Elles étaient désormais plus terribles que jamais : Esma  
avait acquis une arme destructrice, et Yuki s'était beaucoup entraînée à mordre  
– ses équipiers, entre autres – enfin, Brandi avait eu le temps de s'exercer à l'art du combat  
avec un couteau.  
C'était le soir, à Frayeurville, la ville natale de Morcubus...  
« Tous les préparatifs sont faits ! » affirme-t-il en riant de manière diabolique.  
\- « Cette fête va être amusante ! » s'écria Angel à son tour.  
\- « Mettez la musique. » ordonna-t-il à son serviteur Carl, un zombie.  
\- « O-oui mon seigneur, comme il vous plaît... »  
La chaîne hi-fi fut allumée, et le zombie inséra un CD. La musique se mit en  
marche : C'était un air à la fois très sombre, mais en même temps très  
entraînant... La fête pouvait commencer !  
Morcubus monta sur son estrade et commença son discours annuel :  
\- « Je tiens à vous déclarer que cette année sera terrible ; tout le pays sera  
à MOI ! Et ce maire de pacotille, Skip Rogers, ne pourra rien y faire ! »  
Soudain, les trois filles arrivèrent, juste derrière lui. Angel laissa son regard  
se décomposer d'effroi.  
\- « Pas si vite, Morcu-nul ! » s'exclama Esma.  
\- « Nous sommes là ! » ajouta Brandi.  
\- « Et nous allons t'arrêter pour de bon ! Et je vais te mor... » ajouta Yuki,  
qui fut interrompue.  
\- « Que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas en prison ? » leur demanda-t-il.  
Esma, toute fière, répondit : - « Nous nous sommes échappées ! »  
Brandi, admirant Esma, ajouta : - « Et nous sommes plus fortes  
maintenant, hein ma reine ? »  
Yuki ajouta, joueuse : - « Maintenant que nous nous trouvons en face à face je  
pourrai te mordre la figure ! »  
\- « Vous n'avez donc pas retenu la leçon, hein ? » demanda-t-il.  
Il prit sa canne magique et lança un sort. Mais désormais, elles étaient plus  
fortes ! Elles esquivèrent à toutes ses attaques ! Alors que Brandi utilisait sa  
lame pour contrer les attaques, Yuki pouvait courir à une vitesse monstre –  
sans faire de blague – évitant tous les coups envoyés ! Angel arriva alors sur  
l'estrade, et attrapa un gros bâton de bois qui traînait au sol, pour s'en  
servir de massue. Elle parvint à mettre à terre Brandi, qui ne l'avait pas vue  
venir.  
« Bravo, ma belle demoiselle. » lui dit-il.  
Angel lui fit un clin d'œil, en rougissant. Elle put assommer Brandi et lui  
mettre des menottes faites d'un acier ultra-résistant. Pendant ce temps,  
Esma préparait en cachette son bazooka, en insérant la balle la plus  
dangereuse. Alors que Morcubus tentait de fuir Yuki qui voulait le mordre,  
et qu'Angel tentait de l'arrêter, personne n'avait rien vu venir. Esma,  
toujours dans l'ombre, chargea son arme, et poussa la gâchette : Morcubus  
fut touché. Angel accourut vers lui aussitôt :  
\- « NON ! Morcubus ! »  
« Est-ce-que ça va ? »  
Bien que grandement affaibli par ce coup, il lui dit : - « Je me suis senti  
mieux à d'autres moments, mais tout n'est pas fini. Prends ma canne et  
utilise sa magie pour me guérir. »  
Angel, peu sûre de réussir, ne put refuser sa demande. Elle prit sa canne et prononça une  
formule magique, qui, sans le guérir totalement, parvint à soigner les  
blessures les plus profondes. Il se leva d'un coup, et rit de manière  
machiavélique, content de ne plus se sentir faible.  
Il déclara, en se faisant grand : « Vous croyez vraiment qu'un seul coup  
m'achèverait ? Le Grand, le Terrible Morcubus ne peut mourir ! »  
Il sortit de l'estrade, ouvrit un coffre qui se trouvait juste là, dans une vitrine  
fermée par de la magie, et prit la Couronne des Cauchemars. Il la posa sur sa  
tête, et revint vers l'estrade ; il actionna la couronne, qui ouvrit un portail  
vers le Royaume des Cauchemars : les trois filles furent aspirées par le  
portail, qui se referma aussitôt.  
Content de lui-même, il rit pendant des minutes entières...

_Quelque temps plus tard..._  
C'était parfait. Bien qu'il avait témoigné de sa faiblesse aux yeux de ses  
serviteurs, il leur avait aussi montré que grâce à la magie, il était invincible.  
Il poursuivit son discours :  
« Vous verrez, l'année prochaine sera remplie de surprises, de la même  
manière que cette soirée. Et quoi qu'il arrive, Morcubus demeurera  
toujours ! »  
Il rit (encore) de manière machiavélique...

**Fin**


End file.
